cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosugi Alessia
|weight= |blood_type=O |family=Vongola |flame=Wind (predominant) Mist |equipment=Daggers Fiore's Rapier |box=Nello |teams=Vongola Decimo & Guardians Team Domino |japanese_va=Komatsu Mikako |english_va=Dani Chambers }} is a third year student at Namimori Middle School who gained a reputation as a delinquent because of her "cool" attitude and the intimidating face she makes. She is the Tenth Wind Guardian of the Vongola Family. Appearance Alessia is a girl of average height with fair skin. She has long blonde hair that she usually keeps in a braid over her shoulder, but she will often let her mother do her hair in different styles. She also normally wears hair accessories, often a white ribbon headband. She has blue eyes, and she can normally be seen with a bored, aloof look on her face. She is known for the "intimidating" face she makes, which is just the face she makes when she is embarrassed and doesn't know what to say. Her wardrobe consists of "cool" and "edgy" clothes, courtesy of her mother. She wears her school uniform with the sweater unbuttoned and the sleeves partially rolled up. She used to leave her shirt untucked before Hibari scolded her about it. She strongly resembles Fiore, the first generation Wind Guardian. Ten years later, Alessia is one centimeter taller. Her hair is a bit shorter and usually kept in a ponytail. Her bangs are pinned to the side with a purple hairpin that Hibari gave her at some point. She can often be seen wearing a light gray shirt with a black tie, black suit jacket, and black shorts accompanied by opaque black tights and black heels. She often has her fingernails painted. She has given up her "punk" style and opts for a more comfortable and laid-back style. She is much more expressive than her past self and can often be seen smiling. Personality At first glance, Alessia seems cold and aloof, keeping to herself and not speaking if not necessary. When spoken to, she mostly gives short, curt answers if she answers at all. Sometimes when people talk to her (especially boys), she makes a disgruntled (and a bit intimidating) face. This, in contrast to what one would believe, makes her more popular with them. She is admired by her classmates for having a "cool" personality. However, she isn't as frigid as she seems. She is actually just incredibly shy and sheepish. She gets nervous when interacting with her peers, and she often doesn't know how to respond to people. Her "disgruntled" face is just the face she makes when she is embarrassed and doesn't know what to say. She really opens up around people she is comfortable with, and she starts to speak more. She is an anxious person, constantly worrying about little things and getting nervous easily. She worries about what other people think of her. She knows that her peers think of her as "cool," but she is too afraid to correct them, so she just plays along. She cares a lot about the people around her, especially her friends and family. She would risk her life for them, and they rely on her. Ten years later, Alessia is more open and confident. She smiles more, and she isn't as afraid to talk around people. She isn't talkative by any means and she still gets a little nervous in social interactions, but she hides it a lot better. She is more comfortable in her own skin, and she is better about staying true to herself. She still tends to get anxious easily, but she has much better control over it. History Alessia was born in Italy shortly after her father, Silvestro, married her mother, Sayaka. Before that, her father had been married twice, producing two other children, Ludovico and Nicola. Sayaka was a Japanese fashion designer that had traveled to Italy for a business trip and decided to stay after falling in love with Silvestro, who was a mafioso. They got married shortly after meeting. Two years after having Alessia, they had another child, Ilaria. Silvestro was a very womanizing man, and these tendencies didn't stop even in marriage. Three years after having Ilaria, they got a divorce, and Sayaka went back to Japan. Alessia and Ilaria lived with Silvestro but they were mostly raised by a maid named Giuseppa while Silvestro was out doing mafia activities and seducing women. Ludovico and Nicola often visited, but they lived with their mothers. Ludovico and Nicola were introduced to the mafia world by Silvestro, so they were hitmen that were known for being an unstoppable brother-sister team. They started to teach Alessia how to fight, but she always insisted that she wanted nothing to do with the mafia. When Alessia was 13 years old, she and Ilaria moved to Japan to live with their mother. Sayaka was thrilled to have them and took good care of them. She was a fashion designer, so she enjoyed dressing her daughters up in different styles. She chose a "cool" and "punk" style for Alessia, hoping that it would help her with her confidence issues. Alessia just went along with it, unsure how to refuse. Because of her punk clothes and her "cool" personality (which was really just shyness), she was seen as a cool punk by her new classmates. When Alessia was 15, she and her family moved to Namimori. She attended Namimori Middle School, where she had the same reputation. Weapons and Abilities Currently, Alessia has little combat knowledge, but she has incredible reflexes and instincts. Her older brother and sister taught her how to fight, but she was never enthusiastic about it. She originally got very anxious during any combat, but this passed with more training. She still doesn't like fighting much, but she has learned to just go with it after getting involved with the mafia. Her quiet nature makes her very adept at stealth combat. Ten years later, Alessia is a force to be reckoned with. She has learned many different styles of knife fighting and can even use grappling techniques with her knives. She is much more comfortable with fighting, though she still claims to be a pacifist. She still specializes in stealth and covert missions. Equipment *'Wind Vongola Ring': Won after the Ring Battles with the Varia. Alessia is capable of producing Wind Flames with it. *'Daggers': Alessia's main method of attack. She uses the daggers to enhance her close combat abilities. She can also throw the daggers for a ranged attack, though she struggles with her throwing accuracy. For stealth combat, she uses a karambit, and for open combat, she uses daggers. Her most used dagger is Ostro, a dagger given to her by her brother and sister. Using a ring, she can cover her dagger in Wind Flames. By quickly concentrating her Flames into the tip of the blade, she can create a small blast of Flames to blow opponents back. *'Lontra Di Vento Version Vongola (Vongola Wind Otter)': Alessia's Box Weapon which takes the form of a river otter that she named Nello (ネロ Nero), meaning "priceless" or "unexpected worth." Nello can walk on land or swim in the air through Flames. It can attack by biting, scratching, or hitting with its tail. It is very playful and very intelligent. *'Cambio Forma: Fiore's Rapier': Nello combines with Ostro to create a rapier with a blade made of Wind Flames. Using the Wind Flames' Freedom ability, the blade can extend or bend in order to attack. It allows for quick and unpredictable attacks that are difficult to evade. Alessia can unleash her Flames through the rapier, creating a powerful beam of Wind Flames. She can directly influence the size of the beam, ranging from the size of the needle to more than a meter in diameter. *'Stealth Ring': A Mist Ring that, once activated, conceals the user's presence. However, it only works on electronic equipment and not on human beings. Alessia uses it when infiltrating enemy bases. Abilities *'Flame Radar': By spreading her Flames thinly along the ground, making them invisible to the naked eye, she can monitor an area. She uses this in stealth situations to monitor her surroundings. Trivia *Her favorite food is bacon carbonara. *Her best subject is math. *Her worst subject is Japanese. *小杉 (kosugi) means "small cedar," and Alessia means "defending warrior." *"Lessa" is a nickname that only Hibari calls her. When he taught Hibird Alessia's name, he taught it to say "Lessa." Quotes *''"I know what this ring means. I don't know how you're connected to the Vongola Family, but I don't want this ring. I want nothing to do with the mafia. Being chosen as the Wind Guardian… I refuse."'' (to Sawada Tsunayoshi) *''"Why can’t I just be honest? I’m such an idiot."'' *''"You’re wrong! You don’t know anything about me! You and everyone else... You all just assume whatever you want about me! But you’re wrong! You’re all wrong! I’m not strong or tough! I’m weak, and I’m anxious! I’m bad at talking to people, and I make scary faces on accident! And... a-and everyone thinks I’m not afraid of you... but I am! I’m terrified of you, Hibari-san!"'' (to Hibari) *''"I’m an herbivore! I’m a stupid, lying, worthless, grass-eating herbivore!"'' (to Hibari) *''"That ‘cool’ personality of yours that everyone talked about... It irritated me."'' (by Hibari) Gallery Alessia 2.png|Alessia in her school uniform Alessia 3.png|Alessia and her Wind Flames Alessia 4.png|Alessia with Nello Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn!